


We all want the same thing. Oh, we all run for something.

by Redonkgirl



Series: 'Til the love runs out [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Female Bucky Barnes, Female Tony Stark, Fluff and Angst, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redonkgirl/pseuds/Redonkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Steve searches for his lost love and has to deal with his, now very awkward, relationship with Toni, every single decision counts.<br/>And for each decision, there's a different outcome.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>All the different ways Steve found Bucky again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Run for God

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series that makes this really confusing if you haven't read the first two.

_“This is stupid.”_ Toni thought for the fiftieth time, rubbing her cold arms

“Steve, this stupid.” She said, voicing her thoughts “It’s cold and it’s one in the morning.”

“Toni.” Steve was getting exasperated, Toni realized

“Although she isn’t articulating it very well, she’s right.” Sam said, gaining a look “Hey, I don’t want to get pneumonia, you two look in that one and I’ll check out the other one, then we should call it a night.” The cold must have been getting to Steve too because he just nodded

As the group got closer to the next abandoned building, Sam’s eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at the one on the left

“Actually, Toni, why don’t you come with me?” He said, smirking “I could use something to keep me warm.”

Toni rolled her eyes and punched him in the shoulder softly

“What if Steve gets cold?” She asked

“The man was literally frozen for seventy years, he’ll live.” Sam joked, earning a mock glare from Steve, who was already heading towards the abandoned warehouse building.

As Steve walked through, he took in the eerie sound the rafters made when then wind blew. In fact, it was so loud he almost didn’t hear the footsteps behind him. He quickly turned around and caught the attackers arm mid-punch. They didn’t try to hit him with their left arm, so Steve reached out as they struggled, and flipped off their hood.

He dropped her arm and let her scurry away slightly.

“Bucky.” He said quietly

“Don’t call me that.” Bucky mumbled pathetically

“Listen, I just want to help Buck-.”

“I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!” She tried to hit him again, Steve caught her arm, this time he didn’t let go

“What’s wrong with your arm?” He asked, she continued to struggle with wide eyes full of fear.

“LET GO OF ME!”

“Hey, hey, I’m not going to hurt you.” Steve said, dropping her arm and holding his hands up slightly as she moved farther away from him.

“Then why are you following me?” She hissed

“I want to help.” Steve said simply

“Why?” Bucky demanded

“Because I know you, Bucky, and you know me.” Steve said

“I’m not her,” Bucky hissed “We look the same, but I’M NOT HER.”

“Then who are you?” Steve asked kindly, in contrast to her short temper

“I don’t know.” Bucky said, shaking her head

“Then how are you sure you weren’t her?” Steve asked softly

“Because, I-I can’t be.” Bucky was shaking and running her hands through her hair

“Why not?”

“Be-because, she’s good and I-I’m.” She was shaking and crying now, she slowly slid down the wall to sit down, clutching herself tightly

“You’re her, I know you are.” Steve said “No matter what you’ve been forced to do.”

“I’M NOT HER, STEVE!” The moment that those words left Bucky’s mouth, she knew she’d given it all away

“You remember, don’t you?” Steve said slowly,

“I mean, kind of.” Bucky said thickly through tears “I don’t want to.”

“Why not?” Steve asked, coming over to the wall she was leaning against and sitting a few feet away from her

“Those memories are okay but-but, the others...” Bucky trailed off, shaking with tears, but Steve understood.

“You’re scared if them.”

Bucky nodded

“I can help,” Steve said, reaching out to her “Please let me help.”

Bucky was quiet for a moment

“Okay.” She finally said, nodding slightly as Steve broke into an infectious grin that Bucky returned with a wobbly smile. Steve scooted closer to her slowly, she nodded and he sat beside her.

“What happened to your arm?” He asked after a moment

“I think it short-circuited, but I don’t know how to fix it.” Bucky mumbled, cuddling into Steve’s warmth slightly

“Toni should be able to help.”

That was, apparently, the wrong thing to say, because Bucky suddenly whipped away from him, and outstretched her arm defensively while walking backwards slowly.

“She is _not_ coming anywhere near me.”

“Hey, hey, okay.” Steve said, standing up slowly “I have another friend, Bruce, you’ll like him; he’s nice.” _And with a penchant for turning into a giant green monster when angered. Actually, she might like him more because of that._

Bucky seemed to calm down because she came near him again.

After a few moments they both ended up sitting on the floor.

Ten minutes after, Bucky let Steve pull her onto his lap.

“You look tired.” Steve said, reaching out to stroke her wild hair, her face pressed against his neck

“I haven’t been able to sleep for a while, what with the trying to avoid you and whatnot.” Bucky said, Steve could feel the smirk she had and laughed

“Well that’s nice to know.”

“What?” Bucky asked in a teasingly suspicious tone while lifting her head

“That you’re still a jerk.”

“Punk.”


	2. For fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is veeeeery cracky

“Are you sure that the signal came from here?”  Phil Coulson asked

“HYDRA tech is somewhere in this warehouse.” Skye confirmed

“It does seem a bit unlikely.” Simmons allowed, gaining a look from Skye

“Look, the signal came from here, I’m sure of it.”

“No one’s saying you’re wrong.” Fitz said, trying to quell Skye’s annoyance “It’s just-.”

“Sh, sh.” May suddenly hissed, and then she said in a whisper “Someone’s here.”

Two men whipped around from the corner, aiming guns at the group.

“Steve?” Phil said, lowering his gun in shock

“Agent Coulson?” Steve said, in an equal amount of surprise “What the hell, you were dead!”

“Yeah, I was.” Phil said, blushing slightly

“Then why didn’t you-.” Steve stopped his angry and sighed “I don’t have time for this, Sam will you?”

“Sure man, just go.” Sam said as Steve turned and ran off

“What’s going on, and who are you?” Phil asked

“I’m Sam Wilson, Fifty-eighth, Para-rescue.” Sam responded, cheerily

“You were there in D.C.” May stated “But that doesn’t explain why you and Captain Rogers are here.”

“Unless, the Winter Soldier is here.” Simmons said slowly “She isn’t here, right?”

“You’re SHIELD, right?” Sam asked, the team nodding “What did you hear about the Winter Soldier?”

“That she tried to kill every SHIELD agent she came across, including you and Captain Rogers. Then, after D.C. she disappeared. And you two have been hunting her ever since.” May said, her eyes narrowing “Why do you ask?”

“Ah, you guys got the edited version.” Sam said, nodding slowly

“What actually happened?” Phil asked

“Everything you just said did, but the Winter So-.” He was cut off by the building shaking slightly and the sound of metal bending coupled with a grunt. The group began to run towards the sound, guns drawn, Sam much more at ease about it than the rest of them.

When they reached the origin of the sound, they stopped in the doorway, all of them completely frozen in shock.

“Oh for the love of-!” Sam said loudly as the two super soldiers looked at him in surprise

“The next time you two decide to have building destroying, super soldier hate sex; shut the door!”

Sam shook his head at the two, who were locked in a tight embrace and, up until two seconds ago had been making out against one of the steel support columns which was bent strangely out of shape (It should be noted that _Steve_ was the one with his back pressed up against it). As the two stared at the group, both wearing expressions akin to a deer caught in the headlights, Sam rolled his eyes, shut the door and yelled

“USE PROTECTION!”

“Did I just witness Captain America getting dominated by the Winter Soldier?” Coulson asked after a quiet period of shocked silence

“Yep.” Sam said

“And, just to be entirely clear, was the Winter Soldier Rebecca Barnes?” Coulson asked

“Yep.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not exactly sure where that one came from, but oh well.


	3. For love

_“I am going to die.”_ Steve thought, feeling every stab and bullet wound scream in protest as he continued to fight Rumlow, having already fought three other HYDRA agents not 10 minutes ago. Good agents that managed to cause a lot of damage, damage that was quickly becoming relevant in this fight. He was relying too much on his shield, and Rumlow had picked up on that, managing to seize it away from him and kicking Steve to the ground a few feet away.

Rumlow smirked and raised his gun,

Toni tried to get away from the agents she was fighting to help Steve.

Clint was on the rooftop and wouldn’t be able to get there in time.

Natasha was too busy with the agents surrounding her.

_“No one can come to the Captain’s aid” A female reporter said, near tears_

Rumlow smiled at the shield and threw it away; not noticing it stopped skidding across the ground when it came into contact with someone’s boot.

“Oh, look we have an audience.” He said, referencing the news helicopters over them “Say goodbye, Captain.”

_“This might be the end.”_

Steve shut his eyes and heard Rumlow pull the trigger.

Then he heard the sound of a bullet hitting his shield.

_“A mysterious woman has just saved the Captain.”_

Steve’s eyes flew open to see Bucky slowly standing up and lowering the shield so Rumlow could see her face.

_“The attacker seems to be… Running from the woman.”_

Bucky smirked and shot him between the eyes. Other HYDRA agents realized what was going on and attacked the pair; Bucky threw the shield back to Steve, who barely caught it in his stunned state.

_“The woman has just killed the Captain’s near killer.”_

“You alright?” Bucky asked as they began to fight off the agents, her voice sounded like she hadn’t spoken in a while

“More or less.” Steve said, turning back to back with her “How about you, do you remember?”

“More or less.” Bucky said, smiling slightly as she kicked a HYDRA agent

_“Captain America seems to recognize the part cybernetic woman.”_

“You are such a jerk.” Steve said, hitting an agent with his shield and reaching behind to tug Bucky’s braid softly

“Punk.” Bucky said before whipping around, grabbing Steve’s face and kissing him intensely. Steve pulled her as close as he could without jabbing her in the side with his shield, in doing so, he dipped her slightly.

_“I… Um…”_

When they pulled away slightly, Steve smiled a dazed smile before he noticed the agent coming up behind Bucky. He pulled one of the guns out of her holster and shot him.

 “Maybe this isn’t the best time to be kissing.” Steve said, but still not breaking his hold on her

“Doesn’t sex and violence usually go together with us?” Bucky asked innocently, before breaking away and turning around to shoot a few more men

“Who said anything about sex?” Steve asked, smiling a little

“I did.” Bucky turned her head, smirked and winked before sauntering towards the running HYDRA agents

_“The Captain has seemed to have just dropped his shield.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this one so much  
> I might continue it.  
> What do you guys think?


	4. for hate

“But why?” Steve asked Toni as he unlocked the door to his apartment

“I don’t know,” Toni said shrugging “I guess Captain America plus action makes for a 70s blockbuster.”

“And you know what the worst part of it was?” Toni asked as they stepped inside and Steve turned on the lights “Every character was played by a white, stereotypical action man.”

“Even Peggy?’ Steve asked the statement didn’t feel as teasing as it should have; they both knew he was actually referring to.

“She wasn’t in it.” Toni said, full of mock outrage “And since you’re to uncomfortable to ask; yes, Bucky was in it.”

“Yeah?” Steve asked

“She looked like a porn star.” Toni said bluntly “And her whole shtick was getting captured and you saving her.”

“Whoever did their fact checking-.” Steve suddenly cut off and he stood still

“What?” Toni asked

“Someone has been in here.” Steve said quietly, picking up his shield from the floor. The pair both started to quietly make their way through the apartment, checking rooms as they passed them. Finally they ended up at Steve’s room, Steve quietly entered, and then he froze.

“What?” Toni asked, pushing into his room to see what Steve was staring at.

His room was mostly undisturbed, except in his bed slept (a freshly showered) Bucky.

 

She looked a lot different from last time Toni had seen her. She was significantly gaunter then the girl that had been trying to kill her. She also had the look of someone who had been on the run, like she thought at any minute someone was going to attack her.

And yet,

She looked like she could be the woman that Steve said she was.

Even though her hair was long and she looked like she could use some food and stability, she didn’t have the Winter Soldier’s cold killer look to her, and in its absence, Toni could see what Steve must have seen when he first realized Bucky was the Winter Soldier.

“Toni, go.” Steve said suddenly, his voice still low

“What? No.” Toni whispered “What if she tries to kill you?”

“If she was planning on killing me, she wouldn’t have let her guard down.” Steve hissed “Leave.”

Toni was quiet for a long moment “Fine.” She finally said, turning on her heel and slamming the door behind her.

Steve sighed before getting on his knees beside the bed, putting his shield down and slowly reaching out to stroke Bucky’s hair. Her eyes fluttered slightly as she woke up,

“Hey.” Steve murmured, still stroking her hair

“Hey.” She responded sleepily, after a few quiet moments Steve spoke again

“Do you remember?”

“Sort of.” Bucky said “I keep getting them, mostly fuzzy, but some are clear.”

“Do you know who I am?”

“Of course I know you, Punk.” Bucky said, all the tension suddenly left Steve’s body

“Sorry for checking, Jerk.” Steve said teasingly “You and memories aren’t exactly attuned as of late.”

Bucky mocked glared and stuck her tongue out at Steve. It was such a Bucky thing to do, but it… hurt. Because behind her eyes she retained some of the Winter Soldier’s bleak stare.

“I’m sorry,” Steve said, hanging his head as the humor was replaced with guilt

 “For what?” Bucky asked, her eyebrows drawing together

“I wasn’t able to protect you; I wasn’t able to keep you safe.” Steve laughed without humor “I wasn’t able to grab your hand.”

The resounding smack that Steve received on the back of the head nearly pushed him off the bed.

“What was that for?!” He asked, rubbing the back of his head

“Have I ever asked you to protect me?” Bucky said, her voice outraged “I don’t need to be coddled, I’m a grown woman and I can take care of myself and you’re smiling and it’s kind of freaking me out.” Steve’s smiled grew wider as Bucky gave him a dirty look

“Stop smiling when I’m angry at you!” Bucky exclaimed, Steve started laughing quietly “Stop it!”

Steve leaned in and kissed Bucky, who tensed for a second before melting into Steve’s arms. They slowly pulled away and pressed their foreheads together

“I’m still pissed off.” Bucky muttered

“I’ve missed you.” Steve laughed quietly,

Neither of them seeing Toni, in full Iron Woman gear, watching from the rooftop across the way. They didn't see her turn and walk away either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plagiarism got taken down!   
> Also I might write a story about the Avengers and Co. watching the cheesy action Captain America movies.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Now, the way this is gonna work is I'll post different ways they could meet, and if you absolutely love one, tell me in the comments and I might write a second part to it.


End file.
